1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch detection device and a display device with a touch detection function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attention has been paid for a touch detection device that can detect an external proximity object, or so-called a touch panel. The touch panel is used for a display device with a touch detection function that is mounted on or integrated with a display device such as a liquid crystal display device. The display device with a touch detection function causes the display device to display various button images and the like so that information can be input through the touch panel in place of normal mechanical buttons. In order to achieve a reduction in thickness, an increase in screen size, and higher definition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2014-109904 (JP-A-2014-109904) discloses a display device with a touch detection function in which a metallic material is used for touch detection electrodes so as to reduce resistance of the touch detection electrodes and suppress visibility of a pattern of the touch detection electrodes.
In the display device with a touch detection function disclosed in JP-A-2014-109904, the touch detection electrodes include narrow metal wiring, and the area of the touch detection electrodes is small. As a result, when electromagnetic noise such as static electricity comes into the touch detection electrodes from the outside, an electric charge on the touch detection electrode becomes hard to flow to the outside, which may deteriorate touch detection accuracy or display performance of the display device.